rayzefandomcom-20200214-history
Auction House
The Auction House on RayzeMC boasts a location to sell items straight up or to auction them live. Auction House: Buying and Selling When using the Auction House to simply list an item for sale or to purchase an item without bidding players can do so from other players by accessing /ah * To access the Auction House simply type /ah * To list an item for sale, hold the item in your hand and type /ah sell and the item will automatically be listed in the GUI for 1 hour. * To purchase an item simply click the item in the /ah GUI and confirm your purchase! * To see which items you still have in the Auction House or to cancel an auction type /ah and click the diamond * If your item doesn't sell it will be placed in your /ah Collection Bin ** To obtain items from expired or canceled auctions click the enderchest and click the items waiting for you there. ** Items in the /ah Collection Bin will be available for 24hrs before being deleted * Number of listings that you can personally post is dependent on your current rank: ** Trainee: 1 ** 1st Tier: 2 ** 2nd Tier: 3 ** 3rd Tier: 4 ** 4th Tier: 5 ** 5th Tier: 6 ** 6th Tier (ie 5th tier+): 8 Auction House: Live Bidding The Auction House also allows players to list items up for auction and features real-time updating Commands * /ah auc it now price * /ah auction it now price * /auc startbid it now price Definitions * Starting Price: The minimum first bid * Bid Increment: The minimum amount of each bid * Buy it now: Completely OPTIONAL - allows a player to buy the item outright rather than just bidding but must be higher than the Starting Price / Minimum first bid Placing an Item or Bundle up for Auction: Duration - Auctions can run for 1 min, 2m30s, or 5m Bundles - Players can include up to 5 items in their auction bundle (add or remove items by simply clicking on the items from your inventory when the GUI is open) Viewing the Auction List Accessing the Auction List - Players can see the current items up for auction by: * Clicking the book and quill from the /ah menu ** /auc ** /auction ** /bid Auction Details - hover over any auction to see the details of that auction. * If the auction is listing a single item your hover will show all pertinent information * If the auction is a bundle your hover will show a preview - Right Click the icon to show all items in the bundle. Bidding Bidding the minimum -''' Left click the auction to place a bid for the minimum bid increment 'Custom Bidding -' Middle click the auction enter a custom bid. Custom Bids: * Must be the same or higher than the Minimum Bid Increment * Must be higher than the current bid * Once middle clicked the amount of your Custom Bid is entered in the chat * Buying it Now - If a player has set a "Buy it now" price on their auction you can Shift + Left Click to "Buy it now" and confirm your willingness to buy it now in the confirmation GUI 'Auction and Outbid Notifications -' If you bid on an auction you will be notified when you get outbid! : Players can toggle these notifications with /ah aucnotify OR /ah stfu 'Preview a Listed Bundle -' Players can preview a bundle by simply Right Clicking the listing. Collecting Your Items When you win an auction, or if your auction expires, your items will be placed in your Auction Collection Bin. '''Auction Collection Bin : You cannot put up more auctions or bid on new auctions if you have items in your Auction Collection Bin and your book and quill in the /ah will be replaced with an Enderchest. : You can access your Auction Collection Bin by executing /ah collect or by clicking on the Enderchest in your /ah menu.